


Be With Me

by nightwalker



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend more time together as Iron Man and War Machine than they do as Tony and Jim, and it wears on them sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr where an anon asked for Tony and Rhodey enjoying some time together while Rhodey was on leave.
> 
> I took a few liberties with canon, specifically Rhodey's military career and the current Marvel reboot.

Rhodey gets in almost an hour early.

They don’t get to spend as much time together as either of them would like. Tony has Stark Industries and the Avengers, and his consultation work with SHIELD. Rhodey is a colonel in the Air Force with all the responsibilities that entails, as well as his assignment to the Secret Avengers. Tony is in New York except when he’s in San Francisco or Latveria or on another planet. Rhodey is stateside, sometimes, except when he’s in Iraq or Antartica or somewhere he’s not allowed to talk about. They spend more time together as Iron Man and War Machine than they do as Tony and Jim, and it wears on them sometimes.

It makes the time they do spend together infinitely precious. Tony has refused to take time off after heart attacks and near-death experiences, but all it takes is one call from Rhodey for him to clear his schedule for an entire week.

It’s been nearly six months since they’ve spent any real time together. Six _months_ since they’ve done more than kiss, six months since they’ve had sex that didn’t involve a vidscreen or sexting. Six months since Tony woke up with warm breath on the back of his neck and Rhodey kicking him in the kidneys as he climbed out of bed in the morning. He clears his schedule at SI, takes time off from the Avengers – he’s expecting a fight there, things with Steve are still rough in places, but Cap just grins and claps him on the shoulder. “All right, lover boy,” he’d said, “You’d just pout if I didn’t let you go and Jim would bust you out anyway.”

The house in the Hamptons is empty. Tony has sent the staff away. He feels the way he used to feel when he was drinking, when he’d gone dry for a few days because of work or a mission and was suddenly faced with the prospect of a drink. Eager, anticipatory. The booze had never made him feel as good as Rhodey could, though.

He wants to do something memorable – something a little different. The last time they were together with a few stolen hours in a borrowed room, and the time before that had been cut short by a supervillain attack. They’re too old for dates and too cynical for flowers and jewelry but Tony still wants to do something to make the night special.

There was a thing that they used to do in college – well, that Tony used to do and Rhodey had _definitely_ seemed to appreciate. With that in mind he stops on his way to the Hamptons to dig some things out of his room back at the Mansion.

He feels a little self-conscious. He’s nearly forty for god’s sake. But this is _Rhodey_ and Tony would do a lot more than act foolish for him. So he takes a long shower and uses most of a bottle of Nair and he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, working on the second stocking, when Rhodey pushes open the bedroom door.

“So this was a good idea?” he asks, a long while later. One of the stockings has a tear in it, he can tell, which isn’t surprising considering the way Rhodey had dug his nails into Tony’s calves.

Rhodey is on top of him, mouthing lazily at Tony’s chest, his cock already stirring against Tony’s thigh.

“Such a good idea,” Rhodey says breathlessly. His hands are still gripping Tony’s hips, like he’d forgotten to let go, and he flexes his fingers a little. Tony can feel him, feel the places where there will be bruises in the morning, and he groans a little as he rolls his hips into Rhodey’s touch.

“Babe,” Rhodey says, a note of warning in his voice. He holds Tony still, but that does nothing to hide the way he’s growing hard.

Tony feels wet and dirty and loose. He’s tired and horny and he’s pretty sure that if Rhodey doesn’t fuck him again he’ll die. Or at least pout. “Are you getting old, sweetheart?”

Rhodey slides one hand down Tony’s hip to snap the elastic on his panties. They’d never actually gotten as far as taking them off, Rhodey had just shoved them aside while he worked Tony open and now they’re sopping wet and starting to stick to delicate parts of Tony’s anatomy. He kind of likes it. “One of us is turning forty next year and it ain’t me.”

“Because you turned forty _three_ years ago,” Tony objects, and Rhodey’s laughter is a deep vibrating rumble against his skin. “I get all prettied-up for you and you call me old. That’s nice.”

“You’re always pretty,” Rhodey says in the tone of voice of a man humoring the thoroughly ridiculous. “But you are kind of old too.”

“Someone obviously doesn’t want to get laid again,” Tony says. He drags his fingernails down Rhodey’s spine. There are scratches there from earlier, bright red lines and the occasional crescent imprint. The marks will last for a few days after Rhodey has to go back to the Air Force. Rhodey always bitches about it, but he never asks Tony to stop marking him.

Rhodey makes a sound like growling low in his throat and surges up to take Tony’s mouth in a sudden, rough kiss. “I want you,” he says, the words rough against Tony’s lips. “I just figured I should offer the old man a time out.”

“We don’t have enough time as it is,” Tony says. He clutches at Rhodey’s back, hooks one leg over Rhodey’s ass to rub the silk of the stockings against his skin. “So stop talking and fuck me again.”

Rhodey curses, something soft and breathless against Tony’s cheek. “Shit,” he says, “shit, shit. Tony, I gotta – I need to-”

“Yes,” Tony says impatiently. “Yes, just – _in me_ , Rhodey, please.” He rolls his hips again and Rhodey’s cock is hot and heavy against his, only the thin satin of the panties between them. Rhodey’s hand is fumbling with the panties, shoving them aside again to press two fingers inside. Tony shudders as Rhodey works at his still-slick entrance. “I’m good,” he says. “I’m good, so good for you. Rhodey, please, now-” He cuts himself off with a shuddering breath as Rhodey pushes inside him, a little fast, a little perfect.

“You,” Rhodey says low in his throat. “I lose all my focus when I’m with you.” He slides in deep and grinds his hips against Tony’s ass. “I wanted to talk to you before we fell into bed. But I walked in and saw you looking like this and I just-.” He shakes his head a little as he starts to move, a quick and dirty pounding that makes the whole bed shake with them.

Tony _writhes_ beneath him. His cock is hot and leaking, trapped beneath the satin. He tries to reach beneath the fabric but Rhodey stops him with a growl.

“Not yet,” Rhodey says. “Not fucking yet.” His skin is gleaming with sweat. Tony’s teeth have left bright red marks against his throat and over his chest. There’s a purple hickey on his left breast and Tony wants to put his mouth over it, to make it darker and deeper, to make it last until the next time they can be together. He wants to dig his fingers into Rhodey’s back until the marks he leaves are permanently embedded in Rhodey’s skin for everyone to see. He wants to stay like this, just like this, with Rhodey’s hands leaving bruises on his hips and thighs and ass, Rhodey’s cock stretching him wide, Rhodey’s mouth stealing the breath from his lungs. It’s worth not getting to come, to make this last a little longer.

“Don’t wait too long,” Tony says. “I’m an old man, I might forget what we’re doing here.”

Rhodey fucks him rough, his cock pounding against Tony’s prostate. Tony jerks beneath him, eyes closing at the rush of sensation. “Forget _that_ ,” Rhodey says. He grins, and it’s so pleased that Tony wants to kiss it off him.

Rhodey’s getting close. Tony can feel it in the way his hands are clutching at Tony’s skin, in the way his thrusts are starting to get uneven. “Come on,” Tony says, voice pitched low. “Give it to me. Come inside me, baby. I want it, I want to feel it dripping out of me when you’re done.”

“Shit, Tony. _Tony_.” Rhodey fucks into him, deep and hard and then stills, his back arched and eyes closed as he comes.

Tony loves the rush of heat inside, the way Rhodey’s hands go from bruising tight to carefully soft against him. He loves the way Rhodey goes limp and boneless above him, but holds himself up, careful of Tony beneath him.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Tony says. “So hot when you’re inside me, so fucking beautiful when you come.”

Rhodey shakes his head, sweat dripping from his temples and sliding down his throat. “You’re one to talk,” he says. He ducks his head and presses a kiss to Tony’s chest. He strokes his fingers over the satin covering Tony’s cock and it jerks at his touch. “I can’t resist you, you know that? I lose all my focus around you, forget what I’m doing." He leans down to whisper against Tony’s ear. “I resigned from the Air Force yesterday.” And then he wraps his hand around Tony’s cock and strokes.

Tony comes like lightning and when he gets his breath back, Rhodey is on top of him again, one hand lazily stroking Tony’s side.

He kisses Tony’s nose. “Hi.”

“You – you’re resigning?” Tony licked his lips but it did little to moisten them. “Why?”

“I already resigned.” Rhodey sighs, his breath cool against Tony’s sweaty skin. “And do I really have to tell you why?”

“ _Yes_.” Tony shoves at him until Rhodey reluctantly moves. Tony shivers as Rhodey’s cock pulls out of him, but he props himself up on one arm so they’re lying face to face. “You love the Air Force.”

“Yeah, I do. I’ve been in the Air Force for twenty years. It’s had my time and my focus. I’ve made it my priority for my entire adult life. Well, I’m going to be forty-four this year and I want the chance to focus on something else.”

“Rhodey-”

“I love you, Tone. This isn’t news to you.”

Tony shakes his head. “No, but – this is your career.”

“It was.”

“Don’t do this for me,” Tony says lowly. “Don’t. I never wanted that. I never asked-”

“You never did.” Rhodey leans forward to brush his lips against Tony’s. “If you had, maybe things would be different. But you didn’t. And I’m doing this for me. I want a life with the man I love and I can’t do that if we’re both on opposite sides of the planet every Tuesday.”

“I can’t step down from Stark Resilient,” Tony says miserably. “I’m not ready to leave the Avengers. Rhodey, I _can’t_.”

“Hey. I know.” Rhodey squirms closer until he can wrap an arm around Tony and pull him against his chest. “I’m not asking you to, babe. This is something I’m doing for myself. I want us to be full-time. I want to live with you. In the same city at least,” he added. “We can work up to the co-hab thing if you need time, that’s cool.”

“Need _time_?” Tony echoes.

“Anyway, I’m still going to be War Machine. I’ve already talked to Sam and Carol about joining the Avengers permanent roster.” He strokes a hand through Tony’s hair, ruffling the sweaty curls as he does. “I’ve got a couple of job offers lined up in New York, too.”

“You do?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. Babe. Look, if this is too much to fast, or you _liked_ only seeing me a few times a year, then I’m still going to do this. I can wait while you get used to it. I plan on bribing you with sex, though.”

Tony reaches out, strokes the back if his fingers down Rhodey’s cheek. There’s some serious five o’clock shadow going on, and it’s rough and bristly against his fingers. “I miss you every fucking morning that I have to wake up without you.”

“So try this with me. Be with me. We’ve had twenty years and we’ve never really been a couple. We can fight crime and cook dinner and fall asleep together.” Rhodey kisses him, quick and wet. “And we can make out on the couch while Parker bitches at us, and we can make fun of Doombots over the open comm channels while Steve bitches at us. And we can have embarrassing PDAs in the middle of battles while Carol bitches at us-”

“I’m sensing a theme.”

“Say yes.” Rhodey rolls onto his back and settles Tony against his chest, Tony’s head resting on his heart. “Say yes, Tone. I want this. I want you.” He strokes his hands through Tony’s hair, over the back of his neck. “Say-”

“Yes.”


End file.
